Who would have guessed?
by Ash Lightwood. Shadowhunter
Summary: Artemis has a bad day at school. Who would have guessed Wally would make it better
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. If I did, Spitfire would have more screen time than Super Martian :P

Artemis was running out the doors of Gotham academy. She couldn't believe she was running away from her problems, but that's exactly what she was doing. The girls at that school were snobbish and didn't have a nice bone in their body. They looked down on her because she didn't live in the nice part of Gotham, but in the slums. They called her cheap and constantly told her she was ugly and useless. She'd shake it off, usually. But today was bad. Last night there was a break in at her house by her sister. She threatened Paula Crock while Artemis was with the team. When she came home to find her mother with a gash on her cheek, she never felt more useless in her life. She ran to the old out-of-order telephone booth and zeta-beamed to Mt. Justice.

"Megalicious, did you make any cookies for me today?" said an irritating voice from the kitchen. Wally, of course. I was not in the mood today. I tried to sneak past the kitchen to the training room, but he caught me. "Ugh, IT'S here." He said, scrunching up his nose like he smelled something awful.

"It doesn't please me to see your face either, Kid Moron." I said, walking into the kitchen for an energy drink.

"Hey Artemis, want to try my cookies?" Megan said.

"Nah, I'm gonna go train some more." I said, turning on my heel and walking out. I went into the training room and shut the door. I started bench pressing. 200 lbs. is my limit. That didn't distract me enough. I grabbed my bow and went to shoot at a target. I took a deep breath, pulled back, aimed, and shot, letting my breath go with the arrow. It landed straight in the middle of the target. I went to retrieve it and shot again. Eventually, my arms ached and I literally dropped my bow and began to cry. I felt a cool wind and I turned to find Wally, staring at me in pity.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." I said, my voice rough. I hate being pitied.

"Obviously not," He said, pulling me into his arms, "cause I've never seen you cry before." I tensed up. I awkwardly leaned on him, my head lying on his shoulder.

"Adjusting to a rich kid academy from a slums school isn't easy. They find me "ugly" and "useless", and I'm starting to think they're right." I said.

"First off; you are BEAUTIFUL, don't you remember how many times I called you that in Bialiya? Second, you are the most bad ass, independent, stubborn, most powerful girl I've ever met. How could you possibly think your useless?" He asked, those green eyes staring into mine.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Not exactly." he said, kissing me softly. He looked at me again and whispered, "You're my spitfire." He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine snaked around his neck. He kissed me a little harder. I smiled into the kiss.

"So this is your true feelings? Thought you liked 'Megalicious.'" I said, maybe a tiny bit jealously.

"She and Supey are together, they balance each other out. Kind of like you and me." He said. I smirked. Who would have guessed the "Wall-man" had it in him to be the sweet guy in front of me?

**Tell me if I should continue this or not. Lurve all my readers! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. I wish.

The team decided they needed a night to have fun, so they went to this karaoke club.

"Oh, I want to go!" Megan said. She glanced through the songs and started singing:

7am, waking up in the morningGotta be fresh, gotta go downstairsGotta have my bowl, gotta have cerealSeein' everything, the time is goin'Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'Gotta get down to the bus stopGotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)Kickin' in the front seatSittin' in the back seatGotta make my mind upWhich seat can I take?It's Friday, FridayGotta get down on FridayEverybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekendFriday, FridayGotta get down on FridayEverybody's lookin' forward to the weekendPartyin', partyin' (Yeah)Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)Fun, fun, fun, funLookin' forward to the weekend

"Oh my god. My ears are screaming. Of all the songs, why did you pick that one?" I asked.

"It's so fun! Conner, you go up next!" Meg said. She picked the song for him:

Your time is up, my time is nowYou can't see me, my time is nowIt's the franchise boy I'm shinin nowYou can't see me, my time is now[John Cena]In case you forgot or fell offI'm still hot, knock your shell offMy money stacked fatPlus I can't turn the swell offThe franchiseDoin big bid'ness I live thisIt's automatic I win thisSo you hear those horns you finishedA soldierAnd I stay under you fightinPlus I'm stormin on you chumpsLike I'm thunder and lightninAin't no way you breakin me kidI'm harder than nailsPlus I keep it on lock like I'm part of the jailSlaughterin staleCompetitionI got the whole block wishinThey could run with my divisionBut they gone fishinWith no baitKid yo boy hold weightI got my soul straightI brush yo mouth like ColgateIn any weather I'm never betterYour boy so hotYou'll never catch me in the next man's sweaterIf they hateLet 'em hateI'll drop yo whole clanLay yo ass down for the 3-second tan(etcetera)

He had a little trouble, so Robin helped him out. "Wow Conner, didn't know you could rap." I said. "Wally, Kaldur, whose next?"

"Why don't you go, Ice Queen?" Wally asked.

"Fine." I said and picked out my song:

My name is Keri

I'm so very

Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary.

Boys wanna marry looking at my

Derri

Baby you can look but if you touch it Imma bury.

Pretty as a picture,

Sweeter than a switcher.

Mad cuz I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya.

I can talk about it cuz I know that I'm pretty.

And if you know it too, well ladies sing it with me.

All eyes on me when I walk in, no question that this girl's a ten.

Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful.

My walk, my talk, the way I dress, it's not my fault so please don't trip.

Don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful, don't hate me cuz I'm beautiful.

Aye! Now do the pretty girl rock rock rock rock.

(Etcetera, I'm too busy to finish it.)

"That good for you Baywatch?" I asked into the mic, smiled, then jumped off the stage. His mouth was wide.

"Wally, I believe it's your turn." Kaldur said, obviously trying not to go himself. Wally shook himself.

He went up, picked a song, and sang:

She's cold and she's cruelBut she knows what she's doin'She pushed me in the poolAt our last school reunionShe laughs at my dreamsBut I dream about her laughterStrange as it seemsShe's the one I'm afterCause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' forShe can't keep a secretFor more than an hourShe runs on 100 proof attitude powerAnd the more she ignores meThe more I adore herWhat can I do?I'd do anything for herCause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' forThe way she sees it's meOn her caller IDShe won't pick up the phoneShe'd rather be aloneBut I can't give up just yetCause every word she's ever saidIs still ringin' in my headStill ringin' in my headShe's cold and she's cruelBut she knows what she's doin'Knows just what to saySo my whole day is ruinedCause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreCause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreOh, I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' forI'm lookin' forI'm lookin' forI'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' for...oh

At the end he looked straight at me, blew me a kiss, then ran off the stage. He sped out of there before I could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3: Prom

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned YJ.

It's been a week since our little sing off. School's been awful, as usual. Even better, Prom's coming up. More chance for girls to make fun of me cuz I'm not going. No date, no fun.

I'm getting my books out of my locker when someone behind me said, "Why don't you take your skanky self back to the slums?" I turn around to find a tall girl with black hair and green eyes. Tabithia.

"Tabithia, when exactly are you going to stop bugging me?" I asked, trying to walk around her. She once again stepped in front of me.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous cause you rival her on the looks scale." said a boy to my right. He looked like this:

./-d3k28fyVeOU/Ta8Sy7koa6I/AAAAAAAAB4g/fXxj7yDhX9I/s1600/HotAnimeGuy4.

"I'm Seth. I came from the slums too. They'll get over it."

"I'll be fine." I said, walking away.

"Hey, want to hang out with me at prom? Make fun of the stuck up chicks?" He called.

I turned around, gave him a sultry smile, and said "Pick me up at 8:00."

"Hey, meg? I'm gonna need your help for something." I called into the training room. She came over, followed by everyone else. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Megan, after training today we have to go shopping."

"Oh! Why do you need to go shopping?"

"I sorta…. Got asked to prom." I said.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"His name is Seth. He understands how hard it is going from the slums to Gotham Academy." I said, hiding a smile.

"Do you even know this dude at all? For all you know, he could be a villain." Wally said.

I rounded on him. "Why do you have to be such a freaking jerk when I'm in a good mood?" I asked. I left the room before he could answer. Megs followed me.

"We'll just skip today's training session. We'll call it team bonding." She said, smiling.

"It would only be team bonding if the whole team went." Kaldur said.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch me try on dresses, whatever." I said. Everyone got on the bio-ship.

We were in debs and I grabbed these dresses to try on: ./_

.

And this:

.

When I came out with the last one on, Megan squealed, "Arty, you HAVE to have it!"

"Well? I need guy opinions too." I said.

"Artemis, you look very pretty." Aqualad said.

"Arty, your smoking. I'm surprised Wally here hasn't thrown himself at your feet." Robin said.

"DUDE! What is your damage, she's not Megan." Wally said. The girl in question blushed and moved toward Conner.

The clone said, "Artemis, I like it."

"I think she looks ridiculous." Wally said, digging himself deeper into a hole.

"I'll take it." I said.


	4. 4 Prom night from hell

Disclaimer: I still don't own YJ.

Today was the prom. I got dressed up in my short blue dress. I had to walk downstairs to call Megan to do my hair and make-up. When I walked down afterwards, everyone simultaneously gasped.

Zatanna said, "Artemis, you look absolutely amazing!" She started running her hands through my hair.

"Quit petting me, I'm not a dog!" I said, giving her a smile to know I wasn't being mean.

"I beg to differ." Wally said. He obviously got over his shock. I chose to ignore him and walked around so everyone could see me.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"You look totally cute!" Megan said.

"Ditto." Conner said.

Robin came down the stairs in a tux and his shades, of course. He stopped and whistled when he saw me. "I must say, Artemis, you clean up nice. Seth will have a heart attack."

"So Seth's his name? I send my regrets." Wally said. I ignored him still and Robin and I went to the portals and went to prom. He went outside and I waited for Seth in the courtyard.

I was just starting to daydream when two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" He said. I turned around to see Seth wearing a white tux with a black shirt.

"Dare to be different?" I asked. He just smiled and put his arm around me, and we walked in together.

The reaction was so not what I thought it'd be. When we walked in, every girl in the room glared at me and started to whisper. I wasn't so sure about this now. My worry vanished when Seth pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and we started dancing to a fast paced beat. He was really good, so I pulled off a bunch of moves I was taught. I knew I looked hot, so I flaunted it. The song changed to a slow one and Seth pulled me to him. Our lips were an inch apart as I looked into his blue eyes. I couldn't help thinking he'd look much better with emerald green ones. At the end of the song he dipped me and pressed his lips to my throat. My breath caught and I stayed completely still until he pulled me upright. I excused myself to go get a drink. When I came back, Tabithia was talking to Seth. It looked like they were flirting too. I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile to my face.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked, but Tabithia answered me.

"Well, me and my boyfriend were just talking about how PATHETIC you are."

"Boyfrie-" I started to ask, but stopped when Seth started hungrily making out with Tabithia. "Oh. I see then." I turned and calmly walked out the door. When I got outside, I ran as fast. I ran for the phone booth. When I got to the cave and it announced my arrival, I ran up the stairs before anyone could see my mascara running down my cheeks.

"Artemis?" A voice called behind me, but I just sped up. I got into my room and slid down the door, letting the tears run freely. The voice called through the door, "Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Go away, Wally!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He yelled back.

"Fine, I'm taking a quick shower first." I said, giving up. I grabbed a black belly shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I took the fastest shower of my life and got dressed in the bathroom. When I came out, he was sitting on my bed.

"So what's wrong?" He asked. His eyes are so distracting! All emerald green and staring right at me.

I shook my head. "It-it wasn't such a big deal. I just over reacted." I said, looking down.

Wally put his hand on my chin and tilted it upward so I was looking into his eyes again. "Artemis, what happened at prom? And don't tell me nothing, or else, you would still be there."

I shut my eyes. "Seth wasn't really asking me out for me. He was… no, is, Tabithia's boyfriend, the leader of the girls who hate me. I looked like a damn idiot." I opened my eyes to see Wally giving me a look of pity. "Like I said, I just over reacted. I'm fine now."

"Artemis, I…" he hesitated for a moment, then pulled me to him, kissing me softly. My heart started beating faster and I kissed him back, harder. We broke apart. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he said, blushing as red as his hair. I kissed him again.

"Me too." I said, hugging him tightly.


End file.
